


Marry Me

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cultural diffrence, First Time, Here have some smut, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli tie the knot. The end.<br/>Chapter 1 is fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N We're all gonna act like I know what the hell I’m talking about in terms of culture, geography and smut in this fic.  
> Also this was written in about an hour with no beta. Also I haven't slept in 24 hours. So enjoy! Also a thousand points to you if you know where the hell I got the title from.

Chapter 1 So Marry Me Baby

It was a beautiful day. There was sun streaming through the canopy, casting everything in a rather emerald hue. The grass under foot was soft and springy. Birds twitted and sang. In all it was what everyone should hope for on their wedding day.

It didn't stop Gimli from shifting nervously next to the flower covered alter and silent dwarf priest who looked un-nerved to even be above ground. He risked a glance at the guest seated on his side. His father, mother and younger sister with her husband and children sat in the front row. In the row of benches behind them, sat his father’s old friends and cousins, who were speaking to each other quietly, glancing over their surrounding and at the elves. None of them looked overly thrilled with the current situation either. Old Dwalin, one eye blind and beard blanched, looked down right fierce to be back in Mirkwood and surrounded by elves. Gimli winced a little and cast his eyes at Legolas’ side. Most of it was filled with elves, none of whom looked happier than the dwarves. Only the former members of the fellowship looked comfortable with the situation. The Hobbits were sitting in front, talking quietly and looking suitably impressed with the fine decorations. Flowers both real and crafted out of fine gems were twined around gold and silver ropes than hung from branches. Leaves, hammered out of gold, silver and copper bedecked the alter Gimli stood in front of. 

He sighed and chanced a quick glance at the sun. It was nearly noon now, it should be starting soon. That was if Thrandruil hadn’t found a way to keep Legolas captive, therefor missing his own wedding. Well the first half of his wedding. 

It had been nearly impossible to get the two houses to compromise on how the ceremony should go. Thrandruil would not be persuaded that a dwarf one would suffice, as Legolas had claimed time and time again. And Gloin has nearly bellowed louder than a dragon roar at the implication that Gimli would suffice with an elvish feast and wedding.  
So they were having two instead. First the Dwarvish custom in Mirkwood, and then they would ride to Erebor and wed the elvish way there. 

Honestly they should have just eloped. 

Gimli was getting ready to march back there and demand what in the Maker’s name was taking so long when finally the sound of elvish harps started up. The gathered crowd quieted and Gimli turned to watch as a filmy veil was lifted and Thrandruil stepped through. He stated walking down to the alter, his face set in a grim expression, like one being sent to an execution. Gimli ignored his grim father-in-law, and instead focused on the figure coming closer instead. 

Legolas had his head up proudly, golden hair stirring softly in the breeze, and a smile on his face. Gimli could feel a matching one spreading over his face. He was wearing a silver tunic and dark grey legging with a simple golden belt. He’d wanted to carry one his long white knives, showing his skill as a warrior, something the dwarves would respect, but the King had pitched such a fit that the matter was dropped. The elves were whispering to each other, looking at their prince with wide eyes. Even the dwarves looked somewhat impressed by his fine clothes. 

But Gimli and Legolas only had eyes for each other. Legolas was glowing slightly, in the way of Mirkwood elves when he reached the alter, turning to face Gimli. A larger grin was threating to break across his face, despite the rather tense atmosphere. He barely listened to the ceremony, much more occupied with watching Gimli’s face and listening to that rumble, like a magnificent waterfall or a spring thunder storm. 

He started slightly when Gimli gently grabbed his hand. 

“Do you have the rings, Gimli, son of Gloin?” The presider asked, gesturing to their clasped hands. 

Wordlessly Gimli presented two rings. Both were made of the same materials, gold and mithril, intertwine. For a moment the presider studied then, before nodding in satisfaction, and handing a ring to each. 

“Please repeat after me, Gimli, son of Gloin. As long as the fires have burned in the earth, has my love for you burned. As strong as the mountain has it been, and as singular. From now till the end of both our days shall my heart be yours and yours alone.”

Gimli intoned, slipping the ring onto Legolas’s finger. It was ironic to think that the same thing that had brought them together would now bind their lives.

“Legolas, son of Thrandruil, repeat after me. As beautiful as countless gems is my love for you. My love is as long and depthless as the channels of the earth, and as everlasting. From now to till the end of both our lives, shall I love you.”

Legolas copied his actions and slipped the ring on to Gimli’s finger before clasping his hands tightly. 

“Then it is my honor to before the Maker to pronounce you bound forever more. You may kiss.” 

Well far be it from Legolas to disagree with his proclamation. Meeting is eyes and leaning down their lips met in a soft, chase kiss. The first of many in this new life. 

***

In both elvish and dwarvish customs there was a large feast for the newly married couple to celebrate with friends and family. 

In dwarvish customs it came after the ceremony. In elvish it is expect the couple stay through the dinner and then wed. Wed in this context meaning “lay together and make love.”

Which would explain why both of the newlyweds were rather distracted through the feast and seemed to only have eyes for each other, even during a very excellent cake. 

Finally, finally Legolas leaned over and whispered to Gimli before standing leaving the table. Gimli, a slow flush suffusing his face, announced they would be retiring for the night. And should anyone interrupt they would be met with the business end of an axe. 

They’re families plied with alcohol had finally announced for rather lewd cheers to follow the couple. Legolas laughed softly into the twilight, then whistled for Arod, who cantered out of a glade after a moment. 

Legolas sprang onto his back with ease before turning to his husband with a blinding smile. 

“Coming, friend Gimli?”


End file.
